Growing Leaf, Frozen Sky
"So my mission is reconnaissance this time right?" Eugene said into his communication device which was linked to the headquarters of Unchained Soul. "Indeed, we have found traces of powerful magic energy here so we want you to check it out." Sakura replied from the other side of the line. "Ren has enhanced the Black Dragon suit to be more cold resistant so you should be fine." "I'd be fine in the first place, I'm used to Malek and Rika remember?" Eugene replied. "Anyway, I wonder whether I'll find anything around here." He then began to run through the icy plains. At the same time, he was ready for anyone who came his way. Taking a few deep breath, Lancelot tried to finish his training assignments for the day. First creating an 30 meter high mountain of ice in front of himself followed by a waterfall that kept the water moving through a small system in the ice so that the water would fall down like with a normal waterfall while the mountain changed the water in ice at the bottom while melting it back to water at the top. Not really an easy trick to keep going, but as long as he didn't have anything better without going to those annoying hot countries this would have to do. Picking up a single stone that got carved to a rudimentary knife, he threw the knife in the air while using his wings to stand upside down, catching the knife with his feet before it would hit his face. Lets see how this will turn out this time. As Lancelot tried walking towards the waterfall for his first training assignment, he noticed an unfamiliar presence coming towards him slowly. Ignoring the presence for now, he tried to finish the preparations for this assignment and take a break after getting up the mountain. "I wonder if you're the source of the magic energy around here." Eugene said as he came across the boy who was headed in the direction of a waterfall. "I've been told it's hostile. What is your business here?" At the moment, Eugene didn't have his battle suit completely on so he still appeared as a normal person with a black cloak and clothes albeit looking suspicious of the boy in front of him. And he was because the person in front of him could be an enemy. Looking at the newcomer, Lancelot grabbed the stone dagger and placed it in his left shoe while using his wings to stand back on his feet instead of his wings. Hearing him speak about a hostile source of magical energy, Lancelot thought back on what had happened in the last few days before shrugging. "Not sure what your scanners picked up, but there has been no hostile energy around here for the past week as far as i remember..." Getting a faint idea, Lancelot scratched his head as if he wasn't sure about something. "Maybe the scanner picked up something that got registered as hostile without being hostile..." Looking at the boy in front of him, Lancelot created two ice-cones that were being held by his wings, one for himself and one that he offered to the unknown boy. "Wanna have some ice? They are tasty and help cool down while being here, it is warmer here than where i come from after all." Sitting down, he took a bite out of his own cone before continuing what was on his mind regarding the energy that was picked up. "That scanner probably picked up the energy when a few of my sisters released their full strength at the same time. Electronics apparently have the habit of seeing their release as hostile due to the fact that their power is beyond comprehension even if it is neither good or evil." "What kind of monsters are your sisters?" Eugene asked out of confusion. "Anyway, it wasn't just scanners. Me and my group don't rely on them. My leader sensed the magic energy as well. What are you doing here anyway?" He asked. "My sisters are no monsters, they are kind..." Lancelot made a pouting expression while responding to Eugene his question. To him, his sisters where just that, kind sisters that would only fight if their home was in danger where-as monsters could be seen as mean, unkind beings that delighted in causing suffering to others just for the simple reason that they could. Finishing his own ice-cone, he simply picked the other one that he originally meant for this weird one but if Eugene didn't want the ice-cone it would only mean more for himself, disregarding the fact that he could just make more at the drop of a hat if he wanted. "Scanners and humans all have the same problem with sensing magical power i guess. If the power is too high to comprehend for them, they almost instinctively assume it is evil." Pointing with his left hand's thumb to the waterfall that he had created before meeting Eugene, he used his right wing to hold his ice-cone to get his right hand free. "As for what i am doing, you could say finishing up some training assignments that i got from my sisters." "I never said we thought it was evil." Eugene said in response. "I just said we sensed a large amount of powerful magic energy and I've been instructed to investigate." He then looked at the waterfall. "What kind of training is this supposed to be?" "Correct, you asked about hostile energy instead of evil energy." Looking a bit thoughtful up at the sky for a few moments, Lancelot looked at Eugene again. "But hostile energy can be likened to a weaker form of evil with the potential of becoming evil energy... " Looking at the waterfall a few meters away, Lancelot gave a small shrug. "Training for more control of your energy, muscles, eterano and surrounding basically. First walking towards the waterfall with wings as you hold a sharp stone like the stone dagger i used with your feet. The dagger is supposed to be hold the same way as when you caught it with your feet, adding a bit more fun to it, and after that..." Pausing for a few moments as if he was thinking, he took a look at this stranger. "And after that, you just climb upwards of the waterfall without freezing the water, just pure control that does the work. If you don't use the proper control, you can't keep the flow going and walking on it to the top." "Seems pretty simple." Eugene said as he silently activated Ice Dragon Slayer Magic with the Replicard system he has as he walked over to the waterfall and created Ice wings. He then drew his sword, the Yozora no Ken or Sword of the Night Sky which was much bigger than a dagger. "Instead of a dagger, I'll use this." He then began running up the water fall using the ice magic at a fast speed while catching and throwing upward his sword with his foot. It took him only a few seconds to get up to the top. "I guess this isn't too bad of an exercise." Eugene said before activating Fortification Magic as he jumped off letting fall from a high place without any damage. Looking at the showing off that Eugene did, Lancelot only sighed when the boy in front of him landed again. "You don't seem to understand the concept of walking with your wings..." Using his own wings to push him up in the air to the point that his own feet didn't touch the ground any more, making sure his own wings kept into contact with the ground. "Use your wings as your legs, rather simple right? Not to mention you froze the water you stepped on for a moment, implying that you used a bit too much power. Secondly, i thought i said walk towards the top, not run towards the top but okay." Dissolving the waterfall with a single wave of his hand, Lancelot just sighed. "Crap, looks like some adjustments need to be made." Eugene said taking note of the lack of control for the suit. However, the person in front of him wouldn't know about the suit since it wasn't in armor form yet. "What's with the sigh? With practice and some fine tuning, I'm sure I can get it right pretty soon." Category:Forest Dragon Slayer